


Goodmorning, Sun(g)shine

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss, i hate this, omo, piss!, piss., there's no point in hiding it huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: It's almost like there's a reason that Meo/uch tells Su/ng not to chug water and not to go to bed right away when they get to the hotel.





	Goodmorning, Sun(g)shine

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to see you again turn back

He was always winded after a show, chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath, face warm and hair messy with sweat when he finally got his helmet off. He wanted to get out of his suit as soon as he got of stage, but that wasn’t an option yet, so instead he always ended up grabbing a bottle of water in an attempt to cool off. A stupid and not helpful attempt that Meouch always yelled at him for right on cue- “Doc! Stop chugging water after shows, it’s not good for ya!” Sung giggled to himself as he finished the bottle off, crushing it in his hand. 

“Too late.” Sung rubbed a hand over his stomach and got a big grin on his face, thanking a staff member backstage that handed him another water to sip on. And he did sip it this time, making a point to show Meouch he wasn’t chugging it anymore. Meouch just rolled his eyes as he packed away his bass, glad that Sung had at least packed away his equipment in a timely manner.

Meouch could admit he was a little tired and grumpy, his tail swishing side to side restlessly as he fumbled to carry all his equipment and the water bottle he still had, but Sung was asking for it. The little contradictor- he could take anything he was told not to do and turn it into a challenge, as if it was a personal achievement to go against all wise decisions presented. He did the same thing when Meouch told him not to eat too much before a show or he'd get sick. Or when he was told to stop swinging his nunchucks around on the van because, in Meouch’s words, “Could you knock it off before you fuckin’ kill someone!”

By the time they headed out to pack in the van, Sung had ditched the water to carry his talk box and keytar like the show off he was. Meouch knew the post-show energy would wear off fast, but wow, he was a handful when running off of adrenaline- was he flexing? Gods, Meouch just wanted to get back to the hotel room and sleep. If Sung tried to bother him he'd hide himself under a blanket and sleep through it. 

“Guys! I left my fucking tea in here!” Sung ran to the van first of course, throwing his shit in the back before reaching in to grab his half gone tea that had to be heavily warmed by the heat in their giant black van. Meouch verbalized his disgust as his face scrunched up, Havve stared at him with more judging intention than normal, and Phobos stuck his tongue out from behind his mask and gagged. Sung finished his tea off and threw it over his shoulder onto the ground as everyone piled into the van. (He quickly ran to pick up his trash and throw it out when the guilt hit him, before hopping into the van himself.) 

The rest of them had calmed down, but Sung still somehow had energy left, and he sure used it. “What's the plan?” He hung off the side of the driver's seat as the van started instead of getting into his own, rolling his eyes when Meouch growled a little. “Fine then, Grumpy, I'll leave you alone.” Sung tapped his foot, knowing they had about 10 minutes to the hotel before he could escape the van again. 

Meouch only chimed in well after Sung had sat down and they started on their way, his voice tired and low. “Just like usual- two rooms, me and Sung have one, Havve and Phobos have one- and we don't have to get up early this time so you all better fuckin’ sleep in and not bother me.” He sounded a little grumpy, but he laughed at the end, running a paw through his mane. Sung was always glad to see that Meouch wasn't really angry. But maybe that was because he wanted cuddles when they got back to the hotel.

When they pulled in and managed to park conveniently, Sung was first to hop out and Meouch almost envied his energy as he bounced up and down waiting for everyone saying he'd race them up the steps while they took the elevator. He got there first every time, a big smile on his face while he waited at his and Meouch's hotel room door, trying to hide that he was out of breath. “You always have to do that, huh?” Meouch pulled out the key to their room and called the bathroom first, warning Sung that he planned to sleep for a long time. 

Sung could finally feel himself crashing, his movements becoming drowsy as he stripped down to nothing and switched to boxers, comfy shorts, and a tank top. He already felt ten times cooler and more comfortable, and he let out a sigh of relief when he flopped down onto the bed and finally rested his body. Man that felt good...air cooling his body, face sinking into the comfy mattress when he turned on his side, body relaxing as he clutched onto a blanket and let his eyes fall shut- 

“Sung, you can use the-"  Meouch looked over to see Sung moving only with the rise and fall of relaxed breathing, his hair a mess on his pillow and his tank top riding up while he slept. “...bathroom.” He couldn't help but chuckle at how fast Sung seemed to pass out after his energy wore off. His antennae shifted color into a deep, dark blue and Meouch knew he was really out for the night, probably drooling on his pillow with how tired he really was.

Meouch almost went to the second bed to leave Sung alone, but then he saw Sung shift in his sleep and hold onto the blanket in his arms harder. He couldn't leave him like that, and he had to admit he'd fall asleep faster holding Sung. 

Quietly and carefully, Meouch situated himself on the bed and threw an arm around Sung, smiling when Sung shifted into his arms with no hesitation. Sung hummed contently in his sleep when he was encompassed by Meouch's soft fur. He held tight and had a smile on his face as he drifted off, and he sincerely hoped Sung would sleep in reasonably late. 

A kiss on Sung’s cheek was the last thing Meouch remembered before he woke up to the sun shining through the window, and Sung shaking him awake. His arm was draped around Sung’s waist, but Sung had a firm grip on it, trying to lift it out of the way. Meouch was still sleepy, and he pulled Sung closer in an effort to keep him in bed. “Stay a little while- you’re so warm…” Meouch snuggled into Sung with a smile, even licking the side of his face in a tired stupor. 

Sung wiped off his face and reminded Meouch again that his tongue wasn’t as dry and cute as a house cat’s. Sung felt Meouch’s purring shake his frame and was tempted to stay and fall back asleep, but he had to get up. Now. “Meouch- I...have to get up for the bathroom.” Sung was squeezed tighter and he yelped out loud, crossing his legs and pushing back against Meouch’s body. “S-seriously…” Sung laughed softly and tried to wriggle his way out, feeling that morning bathroom urge hit him way stronger than usual. 

Meouch laughed back as he began to wake up, stretching his legs and giving Sung a kiss on the cheek. “Why’s that sweetheart, you seem pretty comfy right here.” He spoke low but soft in Sung’s ear, rolling him over so they could face each other. Meouch purred a little when he saw Sung’s face. “I think I want you to stay.” Meouch easily grabbed ahold of Sung and gave him a kiss, taking pride in the way Sung’s antennae twitched with a jolt of electricity. 

“I…” Sung thought about it and nearly melted into the mattress when Meouch was reaching up his tank top. “Alright- just for a little?” Sung could do a little, it wasn’t  _ bad  _ yet, the urge was just there. He ignored that he almost leaked through his boxers when Meouch held him a little too tight. He’d be fine like this, holding while enjoying some sleepy, morning making out. It felt good anyway, and it made every touch more intense in just the right sense of the word. It even made his head spin when Meouch decided to get up and hover over top of him instead. 

Meouch gave a good amount of attention to Sung’s jawline, the stubble there, and listened to Sung whine in his ear. Sung outright whimpered when Meouch pulled his legs apart to get between them. “You sure you can last just a little- seems you’ve got it pretty bad there, Doc.” Meouch had a toothy grin on his face, and his tail was cutting through the air behind him with a steady rhythm. 

Meouch felt up Sung’s chest while travelling slowly down, until his chin rested on Sung’s stomach. Sung’s head was spinning when he felt a steady and firm press on his bladder, his legs attempting to force themselves shut again even while Meouch held them apart. Sung closed his eyes and focused on breathing, ignoring the fact that his legs were shaky. “I am- feeling great.” He wasn't lying, but he was also dodging the meaning of the question. This was perfectly evidenced by the cut off whine of a sound Sung let out when Meouch let off the pressure. The moan he let out when Meouch disappeared between his legs was something beautiful to be heard. “Just- ...ah...fantastic.”

Meouch seemed to sort of mumble something, but the only thing Sung registered was vibrations that made him squirm. He felt his cheeks flush red when Meouch pulled his boxers to the side just to put him tongue right where it belonged. He relaxed when Meouch grabbed his hips and circled his tongue to tease, but he quickly tensed up and got impossibly more red faced when he nearly relaxed  _ a little too much.  _

“M...you can't!” Sung was holding on tight to Meouch’s mane, moans turning into whines to prevent himself from letting loose. This was dangerous territory, and it felt good, but Sung was much more focused on keeping their hotel bed clean and getting Meouch out of what Sung was calling the Danger Zone. “Hey- I don’t think you want-” Meouch only lingered and sucked just a little, letting his tongue trail along before he came up. Sung moaned into his arm and pushed Meouch’s head away. “I can’t-  _ ahh _ \- can’t anymore.”

Meouch looked up at the desperation in Sung’s eye, and then down when Sung grabbed himself through his boxers.”It’s go time?” Meouch questioned, motioning towards the bathroom with a gentle hand resting on Sung’s thigh. He knew Sung didn’t want to leave a mess- that was rude- and he knew that he didn’t want to clean up a mess, so he eased off and got ready to help Sung there.

Sung shifted to get up and instead groaned from behind his tightly closed mouth, shaking his head no up at Meouch. “No-” He shifted back down, hands holding onto himself tighter. “I can’t-” Sung shifted again, trying to push himself up. The very thought of trying to walk to the bathroom made him shiver. “It’s not happening.” Sung closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Oh-” Meouch hopped off the bed, eyes scanning the room for an idea. “Well fuck-” Meouch looked at the perfect white sheets and cringed, hoping he could save them. A water bottle wasn’t going to work here, there wasn’t enough time to swing that and he- he didn’t care to think about the level of mess that would create. The blankets from the other bed weren’t any better of an option. He looked towards the bathroom, running there while Sung groaned and covered his face. 

Sung was not ready to explain himself to the poor person who would have to clean this room- certainly wasn’t ready to be known as the guy who pissed his hotel bed on tour- not when he already had enough embarrassing titles to live up to. “Could you hurry up?” Sung sounded panicked, and he hadn’t been able to shout as loud as he had planned to. He heard something fall in the bathroom and groaned again, hands back where they started. 

“Hang in there, Doc, just a sec!” Sung grabbed a fist-full of bed sheets and ignored the whine of a noise that slipped out past his lips. He needed something, and he needed it soon. What the fuck was Meouch up to? There was a pressure that nearly amounted to pain with its severity, and he couldn’t stop shifting. He was starting to wonder why the fuck he let Meouch convince him to do anything ever- it never ended well. 

Meouch came out of the bathroom with a thick, fluffy, complimentary hotel towel, also pristine white to match the sheets. Sung sighed when he caught sight of it. “I hate to be pessimistic-” Sung couldn’t hold back a strangled grunt of a noise, wrestling with the urge to let go. “But that towel isn’t going to hold up.” Sung was slowly losing it, and Meouch was 99% sure there was a wet spot starting on his boxers. 

Meouch laughed to himself, trying to figure out how to approach his plan without disturbing Sung too much. He was just going to have to go for it. “The towel- it’s to get you to the bathroom.” Sung looked confused until Meouch managed to scoop him up from the bed with the towel under him. Not being prepared may have not been the best approach. Sung immediately felt an uncontrollable rush that soaked through a layer, most likely already hitting the towel with a dangerous amount. He felt his head briefly go dizzy. 

“A-...a little warning would have- would have been nice.” Sung held on with shaky arms and legs while Meouch effortlessly carried him to the bathroom. Sung knew Meouch was enjoying himself just a little too much. 

They got into the bathroom successfully, but Meouch jostled Sung around a little too much while kicked the bath mats out of the way. The gentle pitter patter on the floor made Sung turn red. He hadn’t even noticed that his muscles had given out enough to get through the towel. “Are you alright?” Meouch’s face was broken into a nervous smile, and Sung wouldn’t look at him. 

The slow drip onto the floor had rendered Sung silent until he realized he was not far from completely breaking. His hands gripped onto Meouch’s arm tightly and squeezed. “Put me down- don’t…” Sung sighed, closing his eyes while Meouch loosened his grip. “Don’t look…”

Almost the second Sung was on the floor he thought he was done for, tension giving way a little and making more splatter accidently on the towel that now fell underneath him. It was only a short relief before his muscles tensed up again and cut him off from letting go. He was frozen. He was right in front of the toilet, barely a foot away, Meouch was watching, he was making a fucking mess and- he just couldn’t. No matter how much he felt like he was about to burst. 

Meouch tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn back up when Sung started swearing under his breath, seemingly frustrated. “Hey- it’s uh...it’s alright, Sung, you can-” 

“God- shut up!” Sung struggled to stand on shaky legs, breath growing shakier. “I just- I can’t!”

Meouch was dumbfounded at the sight of Sung fighting with himself, not even attempting to avert his eyes anymore. He tried to say something again, but before he could even start Sung shushed him again and covered his own face. And slowly relaxed. 

The room was near silent but tiny drips, the floor already looking like a puddle was forming. Until “Ah-” and a sigh of relief coming after, shortly followed by the embarrassingly loud sound of Sung’s bladder giving up all of its contents. Meouch knew he could have left, but he couldn’t stop watching- something like watching a trainwreck. 

It took what had to have been a full minute before Sung stopped and looked up through his fingers, his antennae twitching weakly. He didn’t even want to look down at the bathroom he had just flooded. Meouch swallowed hard and looked Sung up and down, especially down at the completely saturated towel. He had really had a lot to drink. “Uh...you feel better?”

Sung sighed and dropped his soaked boxers, starting the shower while sliding a hand down his face. “Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said id write more piss but a few months went by and you thought hm. Maybe the tw/rp piss goblin finally quit.
> 
> (also sung cleaned his towel in the shower and meouch managed to snag many cleaning supplies to cover their asses. i just didn't think anyone wanted 1k of meouch cleaning sungs piss off the floor but whatever floats your boat.)


End file.
